


In The End (It's Him and I)

by Selenai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Angst, Incest, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kinda, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Thorki - Freeform, emotion, handjobs, pre movies, this is sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenai/pseuds/Selenai
Summary: He’d entered the doors of his brother’s rooms to see-- he didn’t know what he was seeing. Was it Loki? Was it… an intruder who had put his brother in danger? It was a hunched over, blue, giant. Well, sort of a giant. Big for an Asgardian, small for a giant. Still-- it was not what he’d been expecting.And yet-- it was a beautiful sight. It had to be Loki. He stepped into the room and closed the door with a quiet little click behind him. He saw the familiar long, dark hair sliding just below the giant’s blue, hunched shoulders. And when the door clicked shut, the blue male (had to be male-- it was naked, after all) lifted his head and green eyes (so familiar!!) raised to meet blue and Thor’s breath caught in his throat. It was beyond any given doubt his brother. He would have been able to identify him, in any form, even with his eyes closed.





	In The End (It's Him and I)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a photo on tumblr (which i can't find now to credit the artist booo) of Jutunn Loki looking at himself in the mirror. It made me want to write so much! If anyone knows the picture I'm talking about, can they link me so I can credit the artist?
> 
> ANYWAYS. I don't know what i wrote or why it's smutty. It's me. Y'know. I'm a weirdo.
> 
> ANYWAYS AGAIN thanks for coming.

There were many things in the nine realms that Thor had needed to get accustomed to, used to, things that were his new normal. But what he hadn’t expected was what he found the eve of his coronation.

He and Loki were meant to go together to the dining hall to join the warriors in one last celebratory meal before everything would be shrouded in entirely too much pomp and circumstance. For them-- not for Thor. He was looking forward to the pomp.

Instead, he’d entered the doors of his brother’s rooms to see-- he didn’t know what he was seeing. Was it Loki? Was it… an intruder who had put his brother in danger? It was a hunched over, blue, giant. Well, sort of a giant. Big for an Asgardian, small for a giant. Still-- it was not what he’d been expecting.

And yet-- it was a beautiful sight. It had to be Loki. He stepped into the room and closed the door with a quiet little click behind him. He saw the familiar long, dark hair sliding just below the giant’s blue, hunched shoulders. And when the door clicked shut, the blue male (had to be male-- it was naked, after all) lifted his head and green eyes (so familiar!!) raised to meet blue and Thor’s breath caught in his throat. It was beyond any given doubt his brother. He would have been able to identify him, in any form, even with his eyes closed.

“Brother…?” he said slowly and softly.

Loki dropped his blue face back into his hands where he was still facing the mirror he was situated in front of. He looked… broken. Absolutely shattered.

“Don’t look at me,” came the husky response. Loki seemed… not himself. And yet-- this was as true as he’d ever been.

Thor swallowed past an uncomfortable lump in his throat. “What’s going on? Was this-- was this your magic?” he asked desperately.

He’d never needed answers so desperately. He couldn’t-- couldn’t just leave his brother, his Loki, this way.

“Leave me,” the response was despondent. Quiet, yet firm.

Thor lifted his hands a little, defensively, and took a step closer. Loki flinched a little. “Leave!” this time firmer, more aggressive. Just a little on the edge of hysteria.

Thor took another couple of steps closer. “I won’t.”

Loki covered his face more insistently with big, blue hands. His eyes couldn’t even be seen. Thor wondered, had to, how this had happened. Had Loki been messing around with things he oughtn’t have been?

That was the most likely candidate for this. How, and why, else would his brother suddenly be a Frost Giant? It wasn’t like-- well, they were brothers. If Loki were to suddenly identify as a giant… where would that leave Thor?

“Brother…” he tried again.

This time Loki lifted his head and Thor was shocked to see his features, usually set so carefully, twisted into a terrifying mess of tears and a sound so much like a snarl as he pulled himself up to full height. Almost as tall as Thor now.

“I am _not_ your brother.”

Thor felt like he’d been kicked in the chest. His breath was stolen from him, his vision was a little dark around the edges, like he’d been truly hit.

And yet… Loki still stood a meter or so away. So it wasn’t like he’d hit him. It was just shock. The shock of hearing something so outrageously… impossible. 

“That’s not true,” Thor said, anger bubbling up in his chest where concern had been.

“It’s staring you right in the face, Thor, and you still refuse to see it? Do you think this happened by _accident_.”

Thor wondered, to himself at first, if that were truly such a stupid thing to wonder. For all he knew… which, admittedly, was not much-- magic wasn’t his specialty. For all he knew, Loki had upset the elder gods. And this was his punishment.

Although… now it was beginning to feel more like a punishment for Thor. And he was having none of it.

“What in the name of the Allfather is that supposed to mean?” He bellowed loudly. “Loki, Odin’s Son, don’t you say such blasphemous things!”

Loki took a step closer and, even as his hand changed from blue to regular flesh toned, Thor felt as though he should pull back. But where Loki was concerned… Thor rarely did what he should have done.

Loki wrapped his thumb and forefinger around Thor’s wrist and pulled him closer handily. The touch was cold, almost cold enough to burn him. Thor jerked away a little. “Loki,” he gasped. “You’re so cold.”

“I am _not_ Loki Odin’s son. I am Loki, Laufey’s son,” he spat furiously. “So… of course I am cold, you impossible fool!”

Thor stared at what he’d always believed to be his brother, his eyes wide and in disbelief.

And yet-- and yet, it made a little sense. How Loki had always been more proficient with magics than any other child born to the royal family going back eons. How Loki was tall, and yet… burdened with dark hair unlike either of his parents or his brother. How the lineage of the royal throne of Odin was all birthed golden and bright, and Loki had always been pale and darkness.

And now the different colour on his skin. The lines that lay deep beneath the surface that Thor had always been taught to fear and hate, and yet… that he wanted to touch and memorize. Loki wasn’t his brother.

Well… he was. Just not by blood. “You’re-- not my brother?” he repeated a little dumbly.

Loki threw his hands into the air, seemingly exhausted and fed up with this line of questioning. “No. I’m not. Or… I don’t have to be.”

Thor licked his lips, which were suddenly so very dry, and reached out to touch one of the deep, inset lines running the length of Loki’s shoulder. “You don’t have to be. Not by blood. But by my heart, you will always be my younger brother.”

Loki jerked back and Thor wasn’t certain if it was from the touch or the words. Maybe both. “Do I not… disgust you, brother?”

Thor shook his head and leaned forward to press his forehead against Loki’s. “No. You are, and always have been, the furthest thing from disgusting in my sight.”

Loki drew in a shaking breath, but Thor wasn’t even sure what he meant anymore. Just that the tears running unbidden down Loki’s cheeks went against every emotion in his chest.

“Thor…” Loki breathed. He raised his hand, blue again, and dragged his fingers along Thor’s shoulders, pulling him in tightly. “How do you always say the right thing?” 

Thor chuckled softly, and shook his head, holding his brother around the waist. “I do not,” he insisted. “Just yesterday I asked a maiden to my bed and she rebuffed me so fully I couldn’t look any of our other servants in the face for the rest of the day.”

Loki snorted on his laughter, a familiar sound, as he pulled Thor’s cape up a little to wipe at his tears. “Poor older brother, he didn’t get to bed a sweet lady.”

Pulling back just a little, Thor shook his head and looked down at his brother. They were so close in height in this form. It was confusing. “She was the most beautiful woman in this realm. And yet-- she couldn’t hold a candle to you in this form.”

Loki tensed a little, clearly shocked, and tilted his head. “You think… I’m beautiful?” he asked softly.

“You know you are, don’t play coy now, Loki.” Thor chided.

Loki shook his head. “Loki, Odin’s son, is beautiful.”

“I guess it would shock you to know Laufey’s son can also be beautiful.” Thor whispered.

“Don’t say such sweet things to me now, Thor,” Loki pleaded. “I can’t take it.”

Thor cupped Loki’s cheek, sliding his fingers over an indented line again, and Loki shivered slightly. “Thor…”

Carefully, gently, maybe even sweetly, Thor tilted Loki’s chin up a little so that eyes so green they shone from Loki’s face in such a different way than was usual in his Asgardian body, met Thor’s blue ones. They stood like that for a moment, just staring at each other, before Loki jerked forward and slanted his lips against Thor’s hungrily.

The kiss caught Thor by surprise. It was hot and cold at the same time, the most perplexing of physical experiences, but he would be a fool to deny himself something he’d thought oh so long about. He’d always thought ‘well, Loki could do better than me’ or ‘I’m a man’ or ‘We’re brothers’. All were still true, but this was Loki making the first move.

“M-mph!” he gasped into the kiss, pulling his brother closer. And it was like taking an ice bath, that cold, blue body pressed against him, even through his clothes. But every inch of their bodies were touching and, cold or not, Thor wanted so much more of it. Loki was-- Loki was _everything_. Even if he was wearing a face that set Thor’s nerves on edge.

He would never ask him to change.

“Loki,” he murmured against his brother’s lips. “Loki, are you okay?”

Loki shook his head and opened his eyes again. Thor had never seen him look so vulnerable. He looked younger than his years by far, like he wasn’t sure what he was meant to do, what he was even doing in the moment.

It seemed to come over him all at once, and he tried to pull away, but Thor kept him close with strong arms wrapped around his middle. “Loki. Loki, calm down.”

“I _kissed_ you. Oh, gods, I’m going to die.”

Thor raised a brow. “Don’t you think that that is being a little over dramatic?” he asked. “Although… I should be relieved that it means you’re back to your old self.”

Loki looked like he was mildly embarrassed by that, but the flush that Thor was usually so proud of making crawl up his brother’s neck and into his face wasn’t as obvious in this form. Which was really too bad. It would’ve probably looked really fucking good.

“That’s not-- you’re horrible,” Loki said softly, looking away. “But… aren’t you disgusted by it? I mean, even if we’re not brothers,” he swallowed visibly hard. “We were raised to fight side by side.”

Thor shook his head and turned a little to drag his lips against the corner of Loki’s. “We were raised to love each other, weren’t we?”

At that, Loki turned his head to look at Thor. His eyes were a little wider, a little shocked. “Y-yeah, yes, you could say that. But I doubt our parents-- your parents-- wanted you to love me like _that_.”

A broad shoulder lifted a little and Thor shrugged. “Maybe that was exactly what they wanted. Maybe they hoped that we’d fall in love and unite our kingdoms.”

Loki stared at Thor in a mix of disbelief and mild mocking. “You sound so dumb right now,” Loki said slowly. “So. Like usual, then.”

Thor felt a hot flush creep up his own neck. “Is that how you should treat your brother?”

“You’re not my brother.”

Thor raised a brow. “Then… is that how you should treat the man who is going to show you just how good unfettered love can feel?”

It was against all reason, but Thor could feel, rather than see, Loki’s cock give a little twitch at that. It made a grin tug at the corners of his lips. “You like that, do you?”

Loki made a soft sound and tucked his head under Thor’s chin with some effort. “Don’t say things like that,” he muttered.

Thor raised a brow and dragged his fingers up Loki’s back, fingers sliding into deep indents. The touch seemed to make Loki feel sensitive, and he shivered again. “T-Thor…”

“I think I’ve earned the right to say anything I want,” he said quietly, huskily. “Is that really going to be a problem, if I sing your praises? I thought that, perhaps, you would like that.”

Loki shifted his weight from leg to leg. “Do you want me to-- change back?”

Thor shook his head. “No. I can take you this way. The way you were born.”

“But I’m ugly,” Loki insisted. “I’m the monster parents tell their kids about at night! I’m horrific!”

Thor slid his hand up to tangle it through Loki’s hair, tilting his head back up. “Again with the dramatics,” he teased lightly.

Loki’s flush did show through a little this time, just slightly pink and purple through his blue skin, looking slightly like a bruise. Thor decided that he liked it. He definitely liked it.

And, usually, the sight of a Jotun in the castle would have prompted him to freak out, attack, maim, kill, but this Jotun was his sweet Loki. So instead of the impulse to kill or hurt, it was to love, and protect.

If Loki would let him.

“Thor--”

Thor tilted his head down against to kiss his brother, dragging his lips against pale blue ones that were still so cold that it was like sucking ice into his mouth. “Let’s see if we can’t warm you up,” he whispered.

Loki shivered slightly, though he wasn’t cold, and parted his lips under Thor’s touch. Thor took advantage and let his tongue slip gently between those parted lips, teasing, tasting. “Mm, you’re not all cold,” he said with a soft husk to his voice.

Inside was so different from outside. His skin might be cold, but everything on the inside was molten hot. “B-brother…” Loki whimpered, his legs shaking slightly.

Thor could feel the precariousness of his brother’s position and pulled back slightly to lead the way to the bed in the corner. “Don’t mistake me, brother,” Thor began as he laid Loki out on the bed. “I plan to finally, _finally_ have you tonight.”

Loki lay unashamed on his bed, his legs parted ever so slightly as he stared up at his brother in surprise. “Have you thought about this a lot?” he asked curiously.

Thor licked his lips as he took in the sight. He knew that his brother was beyond a doubt the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. Even like this. And he had been thinking about it for a while. He’d had dreams, thoughts, not of the pure variety. And he had never been with a man before, but Loki hardly qualified as that.

Actually, that wasn’t fair. His brother was masculine in his own right, just not in the same ways as Thor was. Just not… traditionally. He didn’t like to go out and spar, would simply rather sit in the library and study his magics. He had the square jaw and the lithe, muscular body. It just wasn’t as well defined as Thor’s. 

He never, before Loki, other than Loki, knew he could be attracted to a man. But gods did he ever want Loki. for years now he’d waited in the shadows to see if there was proof of his brother having the same feelings for him.

Certainly, they had teased one another and come close to-- well, playing chicken with their sexual exploits, but they never once had crossed the line. They were blood, after all.

Actually… they weren’t. So maybe it was okay?

Thor knew it probably still wasn’t, but the way his brother’s cock was beginning to curve up towards his belly the longer that Thor stared at him-- it was clear to him. Their feelings were reciprocated.

“I’ve dreamt of you. Have you cast a spell on me to give me such erotic dreams?”

Loki’s breath shook a little and he shook his head. “Not unless you’ve become actually good at something that matters and have given me the same dreams.”

Thor chuckled and did what he had never dared to do before, dragging just the tips of his fingers against the inside of Loki’s thighs, so close to his groin, and yet just shy of it.

A sharp intake of breath from his younger brother was the only thing that could be heard in the room for a moment, and it felt like they were suspended in time as they stared at each other. “We’re really going to do this,” Loki whispered, blue lips curved up into a small grin. “You’re going to-- to--”

“Tear you in half so that no other man can compare. I’ve heard the rumours about you, brother. About how you have no preference between men and women. I’m here to rectify that. You will never want anything other than my cock buried inside of you ever again. You may search for a man as big as me, as thick as me, as much as me, but remember. I am King of Asgard. A God. No one will ever fit you the way I do.”

Loki shivered and Thor could see a small bead of white precome slide from the tip of his cock. It was teasing him. “Brother…” Loki said a little shakily. “I have no doubt that you will fill me perfectly, but need you be so confident?”

Thor snorted a little laughter and finally, finally brought his big hand up to cup his brother’s balls lightly. They weren’t as cold as the rest of him. Loki arched up into the touch with another gasp.

“I see,” Loki said, his voice cracking a little. “You really must be.”

Thor’s grin widened. “I may never have lain with a man before, but I do not fear it.”

Loki licked his lips slowly, staring at Thor through half lidded eyes. “Do not fear me. Never fear me. Please,” he whispered.

Thor shook his head and let his fingers wrap around Loki’s cock, stroking him gently. “I could never.”

Loki shivered and began rocking his hips into the touchc. “Y-yes, Thor… brother… touch me. I need you inside me. Make me yours…”

“You will be mine to love, to breed, to marry if I so choose,” Thor growled as he knelt on the bed next to his brother. “No other will have you this way again.”

Loki shook his head, his legs falling open further. “No. I do not want another to possess me. Only you, my king.”

The words sent a jolt of arousal through Thor and he fumbled with his own trousers, untying them and shoving them down his legs, kicking them off the bed (and nearly falling in the process).

“Loki,” he whispered. “You called me--”

Loki looked away, dark lashes fanned out against blue cheeks. “You are my king. Regardless of how I look, you’ll always be my king.”

Thor licked his lips anxiously, and wrapped the fingers of his free hand around his own cock, stroking himself slowly in tandem with the way he was stroking his brother. “Loki… look at me. Look at what I have to offer you.”

Loki opened his eyes and turned his head back to face Thor. Their eyes met for a moment and neither wanted to break the contact. But it was, eventually, Loki who broke the contact to look down at where Thor’s big, tanned hand was stroking himself.

A gasp escaped Loki and he propped himself up on his elbows. “My king, indeed,” he teased softly, reaching out with one cool hand to wrap it around Thor’s hand. “I want to touch you, but it may not feel good.”

Raising a brow, Thor shook his head. “Nothing you do to me could ever not feel good, brother. Besides. Haven’t you ever had someone touch you with cool hands before? It can be… tantalizing.”

Loki flushed darker, and he slid the pad of his thumb over the slit at the tip of Thor’s cock, catching the little bit of fluid there, spreading it around. “Do _you_ like it?” he asked breathily.

Thor was holding himself very purposely, and with much difficulty, still. He didn’t want his brother to stop what he was doing. It was a different feeling from a soft, hot little hand like what he was used to with the maidens he’d been with. But not bad. It was a good difference.

“I do,” he breathed as he arched into the touch, removing his hand to give Loki more space. “Touch me, brother.”

Loki licked his lips and nodded, wrapping long, blue fingers around the base of Thor’s cock, dragging the foreskin down beyond the crown and sliding his thumb over the tip again. This time it was Thor’s turn to gasp, his fingers flexing around Loki’s cock.

“Always, my king. All you ever have to do is ask.”

Thor groaned again. There was something about Loki calling him king that made him want to shove him down and claim him as roughly and thoroughly as possible. He really, really liked it.

“I desire… to be inside of you,” Thor admitted, peeking open an eye to catch Loki’s gaze again.

“Like… this?” Loki asked slightly shakily.

Thor nodded. “I want the true you.”

Loki swallowed hard. “This isn’t the true me. The true me is Loki, Odin’s son. This is just… my reality.”

Thor’s brows drew together and he leaned down to kiss lightly at the corner of Loki’s lips. They twitched slightly beneath the touch. “Thor…”

“It’s okay,” he whispered to his brother. “I’d love you regardless of race. You could be Laufey himself in disguise, and if it were still you… I’d still want, more than anything, to be intimate with you in every way possible.”

Loki looked away, his teeth so white where they worried his bottom lip. “And they say that I’m the one blessed with the silver tongue.”

Thor grinned and shrugged one broad shoulder. “It’s rubbing off on me.”

Loki snorted a little and shook his head, pulling his hand away from Thor’s cock which made Thor let out a soft reluctant sound. “What are you doing?” he asked.

Loki lifted himself up to his knees, and hunched over a little, his ass raised above the bed. “You’ve never fucked a man before, have you?”

Thor flushed and shook his head. “No, of course not. You’re the only one I have ever wanted to… be with.”

Loki laughed softly, and it was almost melodic. Thor had no idea he could love a sound so much. “Good.” Loki said simply. “But there’s a… technique. You can’t just… shove it in. Not without tearing and hurting me.”

Thor nodded and licked his lips. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Loki glanced back down at Thor’s cock. “Fuck. You’re huge. You may just wind up splitting me in half, anyways.”

Thor grinned widely and shrugged again. “Hey, at least I’ll know that limp is caused by me.”

Loki smacked him on the shoulder and shook his head. “Don’t get too happy with yourself, big brother.”

Thor raised a brow. “What happened to ‘king’?”

Loki shook his head again. “I’m saving it for when you’re splitting me in half. It better not be a disappointment.”

Chuckling softly and cupping Loki’s cheek and running his thumb along his bottom lip. “I’ve never left anyone dissatisfied.”

Loki parted his lips, and his hot, pink tongue came out to brush against the thumb. “Good. I’ve heard the rumours.”

Thor grinned and pulled back. “So. About this technique….”

Loki rolled his eyes and slid his hand behind him with a soft blink. “A-ah…” he gasped.

Thor was confused. He hadn’t even touched him. “Are you--?”

Loki peeked open his eyes. “I just… magicked some lube. It feels better… more natural, than the vialed stuff.”

Thor nodded along like he had any idea of what Loki was talking about. Which… well, he did not.

“Okay. do you want me to…”? He asked, reaching for his brother.

Loki smacked his hand away. “Not with those sausage fingers. I’ll do it myself. I’m probably better at it.”

Thor scowled a little, but simply sat back and wrapped his fingers around his own cock again, stroking softly. “Are you going to give me a show, then? My prince…”

Loki flushed again but he nodded and reached behind himself again, and Thor could just barely see what he was doing as one slender, blue finger pushed inside and there was a soft squelching sound, one that Thor was familiar with, and a matching gasp from Loki as his eyes slid shut. “Fuck,” Loki breathed. “I haven’t done this in a while.”

Thor nodded, his eyes wide as he watched. “I like it. It looks really fucking good.”

Loki seemed to relax a little as he moved his finger inside of himself, presumably stretching himself for Thor. The wet sound echoed in the room around them, and Thor stroked himself a little faster as arousal pooled in his belly.

It felt-- well, against the laws of nature to see someone, a being who was meant to be feared through the nine realms, so vulnerable.

It was beautiful.

“T-Thor,” Loki gasped. “I can’t wait to feel you inside. With your huge cock. Splitting me open, stretching me. Filling me.”

Thor groaned and it was harder to keep his eyes open as he watched his brother, Prince of Asgard, Prince of Jotunheim. Prince of… Thor.

“I want that. Hurry, Loki, I need you.”

Loki nodded and pushed a second finger inside of himself with a groaned and a rock of his hips. Thor knew that Loki was, in fact, enjoying what he was doing. His chest was heaving with the effort of his breathing. His whole body was a soft purple instead of blue, and his cock was leaking pearls of precome profusely.

“T-Thor, please…”

Thor reached out for him. “Come here, Loki. You’re so good. Such a good boy,” he panted as Loki crawled closer, and threw one leg over each of Thor’s legs. 

“I’m going to ride you now. Like you are a mighty steed,” Loki said, and they were both aware that neither of them were making a whole lot of sense. It didn’t matter. They were about to reach a new point in their relationship, their brotherhood. Their rivalry. It was the pinnacle of something… huge.

Loki hovered above Thor, his hands coming up to cup his brother’s cheeks as he leaned down to kiss him hungrily on the mouth, rocking closer so that their cocks rubbed together tantalisingly. “Brother,” Thor gasped. It was already so good, and it was going to get better. “I want you, I need you, please…”

Loki stared down at Thor, his green eyes blown wide and dark. “I’ll give you everything,” he whispered. “Anything you want.” and with that, he reached down with one hand to hold Thor in his hand, hovering just above his cock before slowly, too slowly for both of them, lowering himself down.

Thor’s breath caught in his throat and he made a garbled sound as a wet, tight, hot (so hot, too hot, how was he so hot?) sensation surrounded him. It was so blissful, so good. So perfect, just like everything about Loki.

It was slow going, Thor wasn’t sure he could wait any longer for more of that sensation. He needed to be completely sheathed. “Faster,” he pleaded.

Loki peeked open one eye to scowl down at Thor. “I’d like to see you sit on a cock,” he breathed cheekily.

Thor shook his head and reached up to wrap his fingers around Loki’s cock, stroking him slowly. “Better?” He asked.

Loki tossed his head back a little as he rocked his hips forward until another couple of centimeters of Thor’s cock slid into him. “You’re so fucking big. I can feel you everywhere.”

Thor felt a swelling in his chest. It wasn’t just his arousal, it was emotion. It was his love for his brother. A more than ‘brotherly’ love.

“You feel so good,” Thor murmured as he wrapped his other arm around Loki, holding him close. The cool feel of his skin was so good mixed with the hotness of his own body. “My prince…”

Loki gasped again, and pushed himself down in one slightly awkward motion until Thor was thoroughly buried inside of his brother. “I’m your-- your--?”

Thor nodded and pressed a kiss against Loki’s jaw. “Yes. My prince. Always.”

Loki shuddered slightly and began to rock back onto Thor’s cock and then up into his hand with abandon, his eyes squeezed shut tightly as he moved. “T-thank you,” he whispered as he moved.

“Shh…” Thor hushed him as he stroked him faster. “I’m not-- I’m not great at holding back,” he breathed.

Loki shook his head. “I want to feel you come inside of me, brother. My king,” he said, peeking one eye open to grin down at Thor.

Thor groaned and pushed Loki down without pulling out. He began to move, shoving deeper inside of Loki with stuttered deep thrusts. He felt so good. He’d never experienced, even in his youth, arousal like this. “Good, because I’m so close…”

Loki nodded, peeking open both eyes to look up at Thor, clutching at him with his hands and also with his legs, trying to pull him impossibly deeper. “Come in me, Thor. Please… I need it… a-ahh!”

And just as Thor’s thumb brushed against the slit at the tip, Loki fell apart, shaking and spilling in copious strings of come over Thor’s hand and onto his chest. It was hot, such a difference from his flesh. 

Thor could feel Loki’s muscles spasm around him, pulling him deeper, always deeper, and he cried out as he came as well, spilling hot and messy inside of his brother. He could feel, as he continued to move, come spilling out around his cock. It was so hot. So perfect.

“Loki, Loki…” he chanted as he came down from the endorphined high.

“Brother,” Loki gasped as he scraped blunt nails against Thor’s back. “So good, so good…!”

Thor nodded and, when he eventually was spent, he collapsed on Loki with a thump. “That was…”

Loki nodded, his fingers coming up to slide through Thor’s long, light hair. “Yeah.”

Loki peeked open an eye. “You’re heavy.”

Thor grinned. “Are you feeling better now?”

Loki sighed and relaxed, and Thor could feel the magic as Loki’s skin turned from the vibrant blue to a pale flesh toned. “I feel more like a prince now.”

Thor grinned. “Of Asgard or Jotunheim?”

Loki shrugged. “Either way. Both. Who knows or cares right now?”

Thor relaxed a little himself. “See? Magic cock.”

Loki smacked him on the shoulder. “Say that again, and you’re never touching me.”

Laughing freely, Thor pressed a kiss to Loki’s shoulder. “Okay, okay, brother. You can be my prince any time. Any time at all.”

“And you, my King. Almost officially.”

Thor grinned. “So will this be our new thing?”

Loki nodded and closed his eyes. “Mm, yeah. We’ll see.”

Thor puffed out a breath. “Sleep now, brother. And when you wake up, I’ll still be here. And we’ll do this again until you feel like yourself.”

Loki nodded again and his breathing evened out.

This was his brother. Thor’s little brother. Even if he was Jotunn. It honestly had never occurred to Thor that such a secret would linger in the royal family, but… they’d just have to make this secret of theirs last even longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are nice, but I just appreciate anyone who read this far! <3


End file.
